Un nouvel espoir 2
by lamartine
Summary: c'est la suite d'un nouvel espoir cependant vous pouvez la lire sans connaitre le précédent chapitre


Auteur : Lamartine 

**Genre :** romance shweir, humour (autant que possible) , aventures / mystères (de plus en plus). Pour les non-shippers ou les shippers Sheyla, je pense que l'histoire est quand même digeste et que vous pouvez la lire malgré tout.

**Spoilers :** saison 1 et saison 2

**Rating** : PG –13 (pas de violence mais l'un des thèmes évoqués brièvement peut choquer certaines sensibilités).

**Disclaimer **

Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. La porte des étoiles, SG1, les Goa'uld et tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans les séries Stargate SG1 et Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production.

**Notes : **

ceci est le chapitre 2 – cependant les lecteurs qui n'auraient pas lu mon précédent chapitre (ce qui n'est pas bien du tout !) peuvent tout de même comprendre l'histoire.

Le rythme de ce chapitre est volontairement assez lent. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire dont j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps pour faire avancer l'histoire. Rassurez-vous cependant , ce n'est pas ennuyeux (enfin j'espère).

Ce chapitre est très long comme vous pouvez le constater car je m'oblige à mettre en place un cliffhanger chaque semaine. Et j'espère que celui de cette semaine vous plaira.

je n'utilise toujours que le vouvoiement

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une critique du chapitre précédent, cela fait très plaisir . J'attends de nouveaux vos réactions. Je reste ouverte à toutes les critiques dans la mesure ou elles sont constructives.**_

Chapitre 2 

Lorsque le médecin acheva sa phrase , Elizabeth ressentit une sensation de vertige comme si la nouvelle était entrée en elle et l'avait parcourue de haut en bas. Mais, elle réussit cependant à rapidement se reprendre.

Elle dit à Beckett avec un ton exaspéré :

« écoutez Carson…si cela est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût…si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire aller donc aider Mc Kay , il est en pleine recherche… »

Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que cela n'était en effet qu'une simple plaisanterie mais elle était consciente qu'il était plus que probable que cela n'en fut pas une.

Le médecin lui répondit qu'il était tout à fait sérieux et qu'il avait lui-même été étonné des résultats et avait donc pris soin de les vérifier avant d'aller la voir.

A partir de cet instant, Elizabeth se sentit un peu perdue. Elle finit par remercier le médecin d'être venue la voir et convint avec lui de le rejoindre à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle aurait fini son rapport, afin qu'il lui explique en détail tous ses résultats .

Le docteur Beckett fut assez déçu de devoir quitter le bureau si vite, visiblement il était impatient à l'idée de pouvoir s'expliquer.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté le bureau, Elizabeth tenta de continuer son rapport mais l'angoisse l'envahissait peu à peu et elle finit par renoncer au bout de quelques lignes.

Elle se mit à pianoter nerveusement sur son bureau avec ses ongles puis ne tenant plus en place , elle se décida à aller voir Beckett.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle pris conscience que pour la première fois, elle venait de prendre une résolution puis d'immédiatement l'abandonner. Son attitude l'inquiéta car elle avait jusqu'alors toujours réussi à garder le contrôle d'elle-même et cette faculté lui avait été très utile dans son métier.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle fut heureuse qu'aucun patient ne soit présent, elle ne voulait être vue en cet endroit car elle avait peur que cela puisse finir par entretenir des spéculations et autres bruits de couloirs.

Le docteur Beckett était dans son bureau en train de trier des médicaments et ne vit pas Elizabeth arriver.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit deux coups légers frappés à sa porte, il devina l'identité de son visiteur.

Il se retourna et fit signe à Elizabeth d'entrer et de s'asseoir à côté de l'ordinateur. La jeune femme regarda l'écran par curiosité et vit en plus de l'heure (il était 17 heures) des résultats d'analyses affichés sous forme graphique et numérique mais elle n'arriva pas à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait précisément car tout était écrit dans un charabia médical que même la linguiste qu'elle était, ne savait déchiffrer.

Le docteur Beckett termina rapidement son tri, puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il lui montra l'écran du doigt et commença à lui expliquer

« Voilà…comme vous le savez tous les mois nous vérifions l'état de santé des membres de l'expédition afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'épidémie ou bien tout simplement de personnes en mauvaise condition physique envoyées sur le terrain…maintenant en ce qui vous concerne…ce qui est à l'écran se sont vos résultats…comme vous pouvez le voir il y a deux courbes pour chaque substance vitale analysée…la bleue correspond à la moyenne de vos résultats mensuels depuis votre arrivée…la rouge correspond aux résultats de ce mois ci…comme vous pouvez le constater la courbe rouge est supérieure à la bleue pour chaque paramètre et atteint même systématiquement la valeur optimum…ce phénomène comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure n'existe pas chez un humain, mais j'ai pu le constater chez l'Ancienne que j'ai étudiez…elle s'appelait Chaya, je crois… »

Il regarda Elizabeth afin de vérifier si elle suivait toujours ses explications et il put constater que la jeune femme l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« bon…alors laissons de côté les graphiques…la deuxième nouvelle s'est que vous êtes enceinte d'un mois maximum…pour être plus précis il faudra que vous me donniez certaines informations…mais nous avons le temps… »

Lorsqu'il prononça « un mois maximum », Elizabeth pris conscience que cette grossesse était un fait établi et qu'un autre élément allait intervenir auquel elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser , John.

Cependant, elle se re-concentra sur Beckett et lui demanda non sans incompréhension :

« Mais …vous avez dit tout à l'heure que les deux résultats étaient sûrement liés…comment est-ce possible ? et puis, je ne suis pas une Ancienne… »

A cet instant, Beckett commença à sourire et il pris un ton enthousiaste

« Eh bien…j'ai une théorie…mais pour être sûr qu'elle est applicable à votre cas… (il pris alors un ton compatissant et rassurant)…écoutez je me doute que vous êtes dans une situation compliquée…mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui est le père de cet enfant…quoi que vous disiez Elizabeth , vous savez que je suis tenu par le secret médical »

Elizabeth fut très embarrassé par sa question. Elle mis du temps avant de répondre car elle se sentait curieusement gênée d'impliquer John dans cette histoire alors même qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui arrivait.

Mais, elle réfléchit rapidement et se rendit compte qu'il ne servirait à rien de refuser de répondre à Beckett et au contraire cela compliquerait la situation.

Elle lui répondit sans le regarder dans les yeux, à voix basse comme si elle avait peur de quelqu'un d'autre ne les entendent :

« John…le Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard si vous préférez »

Elle acheva sa phrase puis releva les yeux vers Beckett pour voir sa réaction.

Elle fut assez étonnée du fait qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris.

« Bien…donc çà marche » dit –il très satisfait.

Elizabeth se sentit un peu perdue :

« Qu'est ce qui marche ?… »

« Ma théorie…c'est tout à fait incroyable…passionnant…voilà jusqu'à présent nous avons pensé que certains humains pouvaient avoir le gène des Anciens permettant d'utiliser leurs technologies mais nous n'avons jamais envisagé qu'il n'y est pas un gène Ancien mais plusieurs…or il semblerait que la plupart des capacités des Anciens sont génétiques…leur santé parfaite en est sûrement une…et visiblement votre enfant la possède…bien sûr il n'est pas un Ancien car il est impossible qu'il possède tous leurs gènes mais il en a sûrement un certain nombre…c'est exact que vous n'êtes pas une Ancienne ,ni le Lieutenant mais vous devez posséder chacun un certain nombre de gènes Anciens qui séparément ne vous permettent pas de les utiliser…mais votre enfant qui bénéficie des gènes de chacun lui semble en être capable »

Le médecin parlait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de passion.

Elizabeth était au contraire un peu perdue, elle comprenait à peu près ce que le médecin disait mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à accepter toutes ces idées.

En effet, elle était un peu effrayée à l'idée que cet enfant puisse avoir des capacités et un savoir immense qui pourrait très bien se révéler extrêmement dangereux.

Même si jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu d'informations négatives à propos des Anciens , elle gardait une certaine méfiante ou tout au moins une certaine réserve vis à vis de cette civilisation.

De plus, quelque chose la tracassait :

« Mais …admettons que vous aillez raison…l'enfant à la capacité d'avoir une santé parfaite ..mais moi…je ne l'ai jamais eu »

« c'est exact …voilà ce que je pense…votre enfant a besoin de se développer dans un environnement médicalement parfait…et c'est donc lui qui ,j'ignore comment, a réussit à optimiser tous les paramètres de votre organisme…ce qui explique vos résultats »

Puis il lui prit gentiment la main et ajouta avec beaucoup de compassion en voyant qu'Elizabeth ne partageait pas vraiment son enthousiasme et en se rappelant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait :

« Ecoutez…j'ai conscience que cela n'est pas facile pour vous…et je veux que vous vous sentiez libre de ne pas poursuivre cette grossesse si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'élever cet enfant ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison…quel que soit votre décision ,il faudra me la faire connaître d'ici un mois maximum , au delà il serait trop risqué de pratiquer une intervention »

Puis il poursuivit avec beaucoup de douceur :

« et vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous le voulez Elizabeth… »

« …bien sûr entre minuit et 6 heures du matin si cela ne vous gène pas , je préférerai pouvoir dormir » ajouta t-il afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère

Elizabeth le remercia puis décida de retourner dans ses quartiers.

Elle avait été très agréablement surprise par l'attitude de Beckett , elle se sentait vraiment en confiance avec lui , et même si elle ne partageait pas vraiment son enthousiasme vis à vis de sa découverte scientifique, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouver une personne sur laquelle elle pourrait compter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle alla directement à son balcon car c'est l'endroit ou elle se sentait le mieux pour réfléchir.

Elle savait qu'elle avait quelques heures de libre devant elle puisque l'équipe de Jumper One était le seule à être sorti en mission ce jour là et qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant 20 heures.

Ils étaient partis en mission d'exploration sur une planète nommée « renaissance » par un certain nombre de peuples habitants les planètes proches et qui visiblement avaient reçu en héritage de leur contact très lointain avec les Anciens , un grand respect pour cette planète.

La curiosité des membres d'Atlantis les avait donc poussés à se rendre sur cette planète afin que voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de particulier.

Elizabeth pensa d'abord aux paroles de Beckett, puis elle se remémora ce qui s'était produit dans le module et enfin essaya de faire le point sur sa vie.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé sérieusement à avoir un enfant. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours choisi de faire passer sa carrière avant sa vie privée. Elle ignorait si ce choix avait été le bon ou pas mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Cependant, elle était consciente qu'elle avait maintenant 35 ans et que sa situation sur Atlantis ne lui offrirait sûrement pas deux fois la possibilité d'avoir un enfant.

Même si elle était effrayée à l'idée de toutes les difficultés que cet enfant très particulier allait entraîner pour elle, elle en vint à penser que cette grossesse était une chance que le destin lui donnait pour enfin vivre pour elle , ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis.

Elle était également très angoissée à l'idée de connaître la réaction de John. Si elle savait qu'il se montrerait tendre et compatissant comme il l'était toujours avec elle depuis qu'ils avaient fait le point sur leur relation un soir à ce même balcon, elle ignorait totalement s'il se sentirait capable d'assumer un enfant.

Elle était elle-même très indécise.

Le temps passa très vite pendant qu'elle réfléchissait et elle fut surprise par un appel radio de la salle de contrôle qui l'avertissait du retour imminent de Jumper One.

Elle dut quitter à regret son balcon pour se rendre là où on l'attendait.

Elle accueillit l'équipe comme d'habitude et réussit parfaitement à masquer son trouble. Pendant le débriefing, John fit son rapport habituel sur l'aspect militaire de la mission et la sécurité en particulier. La planète s'étant révélée inhabitée depuis longtemps, il n'eut pas grand chose à dire.

Mc Kay pris alors la parole et dit avec un ton très enthousiaste que cette planète était passionnante d'un point de vue archéologique. Elle contenait de nombreuses ruines qui visiblement avaient été construites par les Anciens. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de linguistes ni d'archéologues dans leur équipe et n'avaient donc pas pu déchiffrer les inscriptions.

En entendant cela, Elizabeth proposa de les accompagner lors de leur prochaine visite sur cette planète car étant linguiste , elle pensait pouvoir en partie déchiffrer les inscriptions.

Il fut donc convenue que cette planète serait revisitée dès que le docteur Weir aurait du temps de libre. Autrement dit, dès que certains problèmes avec des peuples qui ne respectaient pas les traités d'alliance commerciale avec Atlantis seraient réglés.

Vers la fin de la réunion , Rodney commençait à s'impatienter car s'était l'heure du dîner et afin d'être sûr que personne n'oublie ce détail important , il le rappela à voix haute.

Comme d'habitude, cette remarque mis fin à la réunion car ses amis le connaissaient trop bien et ne pouvaient pas supporter un Rodney affamé et se plaignant sans cesse de ses risques d'hypoglycémie pendant un briefing.

Les quatre amis dînèrent ensembles ce qui étaient une habitude sauf lorsqu' Elizabeth du fait de sa fonction devait rester en salle de contrôle.

John et Rodney parlaient et se chamaillaient beaucoup . John racontait ses blagues essentiellement à Teyla car elle était la seule à ne pas les connaître par cœur et donc à encore en rire.

Elizabeth qui était toujours discrète, ne parla absolument pas cette fois ci et c'était la première fois qu'elle était totalement absente de la conversation.

Son silence fut seulement remarqué par John car il était des trois, celui qui la connaissait le mieux.

Il ne s'en inquiéta cependant pas, pensant qu'elle était tracassée par un problème lié à son travail et donc d'une importance toute relative.

Il ne commença à se poser sérieusement des questions que plus tard lorsqu'ils passèrent la soirée ensembles dans les quartiers de Mc Kay comme cela leur arrivait parfois. Comme toujours, lui et Rodney se disputaient sur des sujets très sérieux. Ce soir là, la conversation porta sur le football auquel John vouait une passion quasi religieuse et dont Rodney était convaincu « qu'une activité aussi primaire ne pouvait intéresser que des êtres dont les facultés intellectuelles ne dépassaient pas celles d'un insecte »

John vexé lui répondait que certains insectes étaient loin d'être stupides et qu'ils en faisaient l'expérience presque tous les jours **(1)**

Ce à quoi Rodney ne trouva rien à répondre.

Puis Mc Kay commença un long discours sur lui-même en ne faisant preuve d'

aucune modestie comme il avait tendance à le faire si personne ne le remettait gentiment à sa place.

Et en général, c'était Elizabeth qui le faisait avec beaucoup de tact et cela passait bien auprès de Rodney car il avait beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour cette femme.

Mais ce soir là, Elizabeth le laissa faire et c'est John qui finit par l'arrêter avec évidemment un peu moins de délicatesse. Mais heureusement, Rodney était suffisamment fatigué pour ne pas être contrarié.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent et chacun retourna dans ses quartiers.

Elizabeth alla quelques minutes à son balcon et fut agréablement surprise par l'air assez doux qui était dehors. Elle décida donc de laisser la baie vitrée entre sa chambre et le balcon ouverte.

Elle s'allongea puis finit par rapidement s'endormir épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Quelques instants plus tard, une grande silhouette arriva du balcon et pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud caressé ses cheveux, Elizabeth eut un léger sursaut. Elle pensa un instant être en train de cauchemardé car elle croyait être seule dans la chambre mais une voix bienveillante lui rappela qu'elle était bien dans la réalité.

« Hé…tout va bien c'est moi… » lui dit John avec beaucoup de douceur et en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

Elle fut rassurée de savoir qui était près d'elle mais assez étonné de sa présence

« …Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda t-elle avec une voix à la fois douce et ensommeillée

« eh bien …je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas…vous n'avez rien dit de la soirée et même laissez Rodney parlé de lui-même à la troisième personne…je veux juste savoir ce qui vous préoccupe tant… »

Lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase, Elizabeth se sentit paniquée car elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Elle compris immédiatement qu'elle devait tout dire maintenant car elle ne bénéficierait peut être jamais de circonstances aussi favorables pour se confesser.

Même si elle appréhendait beaucoup la réaction de John, elle avait conscience que plus les choses seraient dites tôt mieux cela vaudrait.

Elle s'assit et tira les draps sur ses épaules pour ne pas avoir froid . Elle vit que John était assis sur le rebord du lit juste à côté d'elle.

Même s'ils étaient dans la pénombre, elle pouvait sentir son regard fixé sur son visage en attente d'une réponse.

« je suis enceinte » dit –elle à voix basse. Elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée après avoir prononcé ses mots .

Puis, elle continua sans attendre de réponse de la part de John. Elle lui expliqua

avec ses mots à elle tout ce que le docteur Beckett lui avait dit cet après midi là . Elle tenait d'être la plus claire possible et sa tâche fut faciliter par le silence de John.

Visiblement , il était sous le choc de toutes ces nouvelles et incapable de répondre.

Ses explications durèrent un certain temps puis elles s'achevèrent .

Le silence retomba pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent être des heures à Elizabeth tant elle était tendue. Elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre à toute allure dans ce silence.

John passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis la serra doucement contre lui et enfin il parla avec une voix calme et rassurante même si au fond de lui, l'angoisse et l'incertitude étaient bien présentes.

« Eh bien….Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous étiez si inquiètes…mais il va falloir que vous arrêtiez tout de suite d'être aussi paniquée…vous n'êtes plus seule à devoir prendre une décision…quel que soit le choix que nous ferons , il sera assumé à deux….et puis nous avons le temps, le doc **(2) **a dit un mois…pour cette nuit, vous devez vous reposer vous en avez besoin »

Lorsqu'il prononça ses paroles, Elizabeth fut très agréablement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi adulte, responsable. Elle eut même l'impression que leurs rôles étaient inversés.

Bien sûr, les questions restaient en suspens mais elle avait désormais le sentiment que les décisions seraient plus faciles à prendre.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il allait se lever pour quitter la chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas envie et dit d'un ton presque suppliant :

« restez…jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme »

John ne répondit rien mais accéda à la requête de la jeune femme.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et Elizabeth se blottit contre lui. Elle se sentait rassurée près de lui et ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

John dormit très peu cette nuit là. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Etre père, il n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé que cela pourrait lui arriver. Jusqu'à maintenant, ses relations avec des femmes avaient été aussi nombreuses que courtes. Il n'avait jamais eu, ni cherché une relation stable. Avec Elizabeth, la situation était très particulière. Ils n'étaient pas ensembles au sens conventionnel du terme pourtant ils étaient plus que des amis , ils étaient des confidents. Il avait pour elle une immense tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie pour aucune femme auparavant.

Il était peu rassuré car il savait qu'être père signifierait pour lui devoir être responsable et adulte. Or il n'avait jusqu'à présent vécu que pour lui sans faire attention de mesurer les conséquences de ces actes qu'il s'agisse de sa vie privée ou de son métier. Mais, il était également conscient qu'Elizabeth avait des qualités qui complétaient les siennes. Elle était d'une grande maturité et agissait toujours après avoir évaluer les conséquences de ces actes. Il était de plus persuadé qu'elle serait une bonne mère.

Mais, il savait que leurs fonctions respectives sur Atlantis compliquaient beaucoup la situation. Ils étaient tous les deux pris en quasi permanente par leurs obligations professionnelles.

La nuit lui parut très courte et il était encore en pleine réflexion quand la lumière du jour commença à envahir la chambre.

A ce moment, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas quitter le lit d'Elizabeth.

Il se décida à se lever car c'était l'heure habituelle à laquelle il allait s'entraîner avec Teyla.

Alors qu'il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, John avait plus d'énergie que n'importe quel autre matin sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Il réussit pour la première fois à vaincre la jeune femme qui fut très étonnée.

« Hé bien vous m'impressionnez beaucoup Lieutenant …. » lui dit Teyla pleine d'admiration

Puis elle ajouta avec cet humour très sheppardien qu'il lui avait transmis

« Ce sont vos nouvelles céréales qui vous donnent tant d'énergie? »

« çà doit être çà » lui répondit-il en souriant

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis se séparèrent afin de se préparer pour leur mission de la journée.

Deux mois plus tard , nous étions alors au mois de novembre, mais cela importait peu car il n'y a pas de saisons sur Atlantis, toute l'équipe du Jumper One ainsi que le docteur Beckett était réuni dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

Rodney était contrarié car cette réunion a lieu à l'heure ou d'habitude ils allaient déjeuner. Il entra dans le bureau à reculons bien décider à s'entretenir avec Elizabeth de ces changements d'horaires inadmissibles compte tenu des problèmes de santé que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau , tout le monde était déjà assis autour de la table de conférence. Surpris d'être en retard ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, il fut vexé et s'assit sans ouvrir la bouche.

Elizabeth pris la parole et annonça avec une voix assurée :

« voilà…vous avez tous été convoqué à titre non officiel… »

Elle regarda Rodney et avec une certaine malice dans la voix et ajouta

« Oui je sais que l'horaire est inhabituel pour certain…mais je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas…de toute façon cette réunion sera brève »

En l'entendant, Rodney fut satisfait que l'on ne l'oublie pas et retrouva le sourire.

Elle poursuivit :

« A partir du mois de mars je n'assurerai plus le commandement civil de la base et ce pour quelques mois , je ne connais pas encore le nom de remplaçant mais se sera un scientifique appartenant au SGC. Je ne quitterai pas pour autant la cité….l'explication à ce changement est d'ordre personnel et ne sera connu que de vous quatre »

Elle marqua une pause

Alors qu'elle achevait cette phrase, Rodney fut perturbé. Il avait bien compté et il y avait six personnes autour de la table , ce qui signifiait que deux personnes savaient déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

Il regarda alors alternativement toutes les personnes assises autour de la table afin de deviner qui étaient les « traîtres ».

Mais Elizabeth lui donna la moitié de la réponse avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver.

« Je vais avoir un enfant…et John en est le père »

Cette dernière phrase avait fait voler en éclats tous les idéaux de Rodney. Lui qui avait jusque là considéré Elizabeth comme une quasi- Sainte femme, apprenait qu'elle commis le péché de la luxure. S'en fut trop pour lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Mais enfin…Elizabeth…une femme telle que vous…. Et avec cet …enfin Sheppard quoi… »

John avait beau être un des ces meilleurs amis , Mc Kay ne pouvait pas le situer au même niveau que lui car il ne faisait pas partie du club des docteurs en sciences.

Mais, ni Elizabeth ni John ne se vexèrent et ils furent même tout deux plutôt amusés de l'attitude de Mc Kay.

Elizabeth poursuivit donc son discours :

« Il y a autre chose…le docteur Beckett va vous expliquer certaines choses à propos de cet enfant…nous tenions à ce vous soyez au courant dès maintenant car nous ne savons pas vraiment tout ce qui pourrait se produire…nous avons également décidé d'un commun accord de ne révéler au reste de la base seulement ma

grossesse…pour être claire, ils seront que le docteur Weir est enceinte mais pas de qui…nous considérons cet enfant comme une affaire privée et voulons éviter au maximum que cela n'entraîne de complications dans notre travail »

Elle parlait en regardant alternativement John puis le reste de l'équipe.

A cet instant , Rodney qui était assez contrarié par ce qu'il avait entendue jusqu'alors, demanda non sans ironie :

« parfait….et les épousailles c'est pour quand…nan parce que si vous voulez qu'on amène un cadeau, il faut prévenir tôt… »

Cette dernière remarque de Rodney n'atteignit absolument pas ses destinataires (dans le fond, Rodey ne voulait de toute façon pas être méchant).

Mais, Elizabeth sauta sur l'occasion pour éclaircir un détail :

« à ce propos…afin de ne pas vous laissez dans le doute…John et moi ne sommes, ni ne vivons ensembles »

Cette dernière phrase avait achevée de perturber Mc Kay dont l'esprit cartésien de scientifique fonctionnait avec des cases et des étiquettes claires. Et « on va avoir un enfant ensembles » , « mais on n'est pas ensembles », ne rentrait dans aucune de ses cases. Cela lui semblait donc pour le moins bizarre et il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Elizabeth céda ensuite la parole à Beckett qui commença à expliquer sa théorie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Mais, ce fut très rapidement le drame.

Rodney réalisa que son ami Carson lui était au courant de toute cette histoire depuis longtemps et qu'il le lui avait caché. Il en fut profondément vexé et le fit savoir à Beckett :

« comment Carson…vous étiez au courant et vous ne m'avez rien dit…à moi votre ami de toujours… » s'exclama t-il avec de grands gestes théâtrales

«Beckett tenta de répondre un peu gêné qu'il était tenu par le secret médical.

Mais, Mc Kay ne voulait rien entendre :

« Quel secret médical….il n'y a jamais eu de secret entre nous Carson…vous m'avez trahit … vous m'avez fendu le cœur » ajouta t-il sur un ton tragique.

Bien sûr, tout le monde était plutôt amusé de voir Mc Kay et Beckett se disputer comme un vieux couple. Et chacun savait qu'il ne faudrait pas plus d'une journée à Mc Kay pour pardonner à Beckett sa « odieuse trahison ».

En attendant, Rodney était d'humeur bougonne et se tassa sur sa chaise et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que Beckett eut finit toutes ses explications.

L'équipe de Jumper One était presque au complet pour partir en mission sur la planète « Renaissance » quand Elizabeth arriva près du Jumper en tenue d'expédition suivie du docteur Beckett. Elle avait une feuille à la main et marchait d'un pas très décidé vers John qui donnait les dernières instructions avant que l'équipe n'entre dans le vaisseau.

Lorsqu'il la vit , il fut dans un premier temps agréablement surpris puis compris ce qu'elle comptait faire et devint beaucoup moins souriant.

« Elizabeth…qu'est ce vous faites ici…en tenue…et avec Beckett » lui demanda t-il un ton assez agacé (alors qu'au fond , il était simplement inquiet)

Elizabeth lui tendit la feuille qu'elle avait à la main.

« Ceci mon certificat médical signé par le docteur Beckett qui m'autorise à partir en mission…et normalement je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord pour partir… »

Elle se retourna vers Beckett qui était loin d'être idiot et avait commencé à discrètement s'éclipser .

« Carson…revenez…c'est pas la peine de vous sauvez…dites lui vous, que je peux partir » ajouta t-elle

John regarda rapidement la feuille , il était assez contrarié par ce qu'il avait lu.

« Doc…c'est quoi cette histoire de certificat médical…depuis quand vous contredisez mes ordres…je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle ne devait plus partir en mission dans son état…c'est dingue çà…je croyais que c'était vous le doc » ajouta t-il avec un ton presque agressif.

Le docteur Beckett ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il connaissait suffisamment John pour savoir qu'il était devenu très et même trop protecteur vis à vis d'Elizabeth.

Cela était devenu de plus en plus marqué pendant les trois mois qui s'était écoulé depuis l'annonce à l'équipe dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Il ne prie donc aucun risque et ne répondit rien espérant qu'Elizabeth réponde pour lui.

«Ecoutez Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard…la mission est sans aucun danger pour moi ni l'enfant…et vous avez besoin d'un linguiste pour traduire les textes dont il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne parte pas avec vous » dit Elizabeth d'un ton très ferme.

Elle trouvait assez étrange de devoir appeler John par son grade mais étant donné qu'ils étaient au milieu de nombreuses personnes de la base, ils ne montraient aucune familiarité l'un envers l'autre.

Elle avait toujours eu envie de se rendre sur cette planète depuis qu'elle en avait entendue parlé, elle ignorait pourquoi elle y tenait tant ,car les ruines et les textes anciens n'étaient habituellement pas ces préoccupations favorites.

Mais, elle savait que pour partir , il allait falloir que John la laisse faire et ce n'était pas gagné.

Pendant que John et Elizabeth « négociaient », Rodney qui était très pragmatique partis en direction de la cantine pour chercher d'autres sandwichs en plus de ce initialement prévus car il savait que si Elizabeth les accompaganient , elle allait sérieusement empiéter sur le stock de nourriture. Rodney la voyait manger presqu'à tous les repas et avait constater qu'elle avalait désormais autant de nourriture que lui. Il aurait donc affaire à un sérieuse concurrence et ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Dans la salle d'embarquement, John se rapprocha d'Elizabeth et lui dit un peu plus calmement que tout à l'heure :

« Elizabeth…vous êtes enceinte de 6 mois…vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée….et si on se fait attaquer par des Wraiths comment vous comptez faire »

« …Cette planète est inhabitée depuis des lustres…alors pitié ne me parlez pas des Wraiths…c'est absolument sans danger…sinon je ne chercherai même pas à y aller. » lui répondit t-elle sur un ton également plus calme

« Ok…puisque vous insistez…Ford allez me chercher un gilet par balle… » dit John avec fermeté.

Ford regarda Sheppard avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

« Si si…dépêchez vous…elle veut partir… très bien…elle met un gilet » lui dit John très sûr de lui.

« mais enfin…c'est absurde…je n'en ai pas besoin…cela ne changera rien de toute façon si nous sommes attaqués » dit Elizabeth en protestant.

John se rapprocha encore pour ne pas être entendue par quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'équipe :

« Ecoutez…c'est aussi mon gamin…dont soit vous mettez un gilet et vous ne vous éloignez pas à plus d' 1 mètre de moi pendant la mission , soit vous restez ici »

Elizabeth comprit qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle discute et elle se résigna à accepter le gilet et la distance de sécurité , après tout l'essentiel pour elle était de partir.

Elle mit le gilet que Ford lui tendit puis toute l'équipe embarqua dans le Jumper direction la planète « Renaissance ».

Le Jumper se posa dans une plaine à proximité des principales ruines de la planète.

Les ruines semblaient correspondre par sa forme aux restes d'un temple tel que l'on pouvait en trouver en Egypte ancienne mais nul part, il n'y avait de statues ou bien de dessins représentants une divinité.

L'équipe s'approcha du temple puis entra à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Les parois étaient à de nombreux endroits recouvertes par des inscriptions qu'Elizabeth reconnu immédiatement comme étant écrites dans une langue très proche de celle des Anciens.

Cela était particulièrement étonnant car jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais vu de ruines ou de bâtiments construits par les Anciens dont les murs étaient recouverts d'inscriptions.

Après de longues tractations, Elizabeth obtenu de John de pouvoir rester dans le temple avec Rodney afin de commencer le relevé des inscriptions pendant que de leur côté, John, teyla et Ford iraient s'assurer que toute la zone autour du temple était toujours sans danger.

John se montra très réticent à laisser Elizabeth seule avec Rodney car il savait que ce dernier n'était pas très débrouillard , et quand cas de problème il serait assez inefficace. Mais , Elizabeth ne lâcha rien et répéta à de nombreuses reprises qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. John finit par céder.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de travail, Rodney proposa à Elizabeth de faire une pause pour manger.

Elizabeth termina rapidement ses sandwichs et eut envie de se rendre dans un couloir dont elle apercevait l'entrée au fond de la salle ou elle se trouvait.

Elle ne connaissait pas ces ruines mais se sentait très attirée par ce mystérieux couloir.

Elle convint Rodney de la laisser faire un tour pendant qu'il finissait son repas. Rodney hésita beaucoup à la laisser s'éloigner car il savait que s'il lui arrivait un problème , John lui ferait passer des moments très douloureux.

Mais, l'envie de finir tranquillement son déjeuner, finit le convaincre d'accepter.

Elizabeth s'engagea à ne pas s'aventurer au delà de la première salle qu'elle découvrirait dans le couloir.

Elle partit donc et commença à arpenter le couloir sombre . Elle déboucha très vite sur une grande salle de forme ovale dont les parois étaient très riches en inscriptions.

Curieusement , alors que le reste des salles qu'ils avaient visitées jusqu'alors avait un sol vierge de toute inscription, cette pièce possédait une sorte de plaque sur le sol sur laquelle était écrit un texte qui ressemblait à une dalle de tombeau.

Elizabeth resta à l'entrée de la pièce puis avança et sans savoir pourquoi, elle fut très attirée par une plaque située sur l'un des murs et qui semblait être identique à celle posée au sol. Elle reconnut la langue comme un proche dérivé de celle des Anciens, elle pensa qu'il pouvait soit s'agir d'une écriture destinée à un usage rituel ou religieux ou bien qu'il s'agisse d'une forme évoluée de la langue des Anciens.

Bien qu'elle ne fut pas en mesure de comprendre le texte qu'elle observait, elle remarqua d'un mot revenait à plusieurs reprises avec une variation sur la dernière syllabe. Elle fut convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, et qu'il ne fallait utiliser qu'une seule orthographe de ce mot.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder la plaque au sol, elle vit que le texte était identique mais que le mot qu'elle avait repéré sur le mur avec des variantes était là toujours orthographié de la même façon.

Elle comprit alors que l'écriture au sol était la bonne , et qu'il fallait modifier celle sur le mur. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité de ce changement mais elle se sentait obligée de rectifier cette erreur.

Il lui semblait à première vue impossible de modifier des inscriptions gravées dans de la pierre mais sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette assurance, elle fut convaincue que les lettres pouvaient être changées par un simple contact de la main.

Elle entrepris de modifier le premier mot erroné du texte.

Elle toucha alors du bout des doigts une première lettre et vit avec beaucoup de surprise que la lettre changea. Elle fit de même pour la lettre suivante et enfin la dernière.

A peine, eut-elle le temps d'apercevoir que le mot était désormais identique à celui inscrit sur le sol , qu'une nuée bleutée sortie de sous la dalle envahie la salle puis pénétra dans le corps de la jeune femme.

L'instant suivant, Elizabeth s'effondra inerte sur le sol…

TO BE CONTINUED

A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE (si tout va bien)

AVEC UNE GUEST STAR DE SG1 (essayer donc de deviner qui…)

ENVOYER VOS CRITIQUES 

Notes :

Pour tous mes lecteurs scientifiques, je tiens à m'excuser de toutes les erreurs que mon texte contient en matière de médecine et de génétique en particulier. Mes connaissances en ces domaines étant très limitées (et pour cause j'ai fait un bac littéraire), je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il y ait des aberrations.

(1) pour faire simple, dans la saison 2, nous apprenons que les Wraiths sont des hybrides d'insectes et d'humains.

(2) surnom que John donne à Beckett dans ma fanfic.


End file.
